Harry Potter: Secrets Revealed Part: 2
by PotterMore
Summary: This is Part 2 of my Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy Story.  It would be best to read / re read Part 1 as it is a segway to this second part.  Please leave comments and suggestions. :


Part: 2

(The Dark Mark)

Chapter: 4

"Malfoy Manor"

When Snape called detention to an early end, Harry quickly exited the room before anyone could say another word. Secretly, Malfoy knew it was to avoid any awkward comments from their potions teacher. He gathered his belongings and placed his vile of beetle eyes on the desk as instructed. As Draco reached for his blood soaked shirt, Professor Snape turned away from the cabinet and approached Malfoy.

" I wish to speak to you before you leave Draco." Said Professor Snape.

"Sir?"

Snape nodded toward the bloodied shirt. "Are you injured?"

"N… No." He fumbled for words at first trying quickly to think of something to say before looking Snape in the eye and replying sternly.

"You're lying."He paused. "One can make many assumptions when entering a room where only two people were previously present. You have no shirt on. I saw the bloodied rag Draco, but what If someone else entered this room apart from me and didn't see that rag? Hmmm? What, pray tell, do you think their assumptions would be?"

"It's none of your concern!" Snapped Malfoy.

He snatched up the red shirt and started to the door. "When my father hears about this he'll…"

"He'll What?" Snape called out in such a manner, it caused Malfoy to stop and face him. "Have me sacked?"

The dark, angry eyes of Professor Snape pierced through Malfoy. "Do not make empty threats to me boy! Need I remind you that your father answers to me?" Draco Swallowed as Snape moved closer. "Let's make one thing perfectly clear. As long as we are both under the roof of this castle, I am the teacher and you are the student! If I wasn't bound by your mother to watch over you, I would….."

Pain shot through Snapes arm like a red hot flash. He staggered backward grasping it, knocking over the containers of beetle eyes on his desk. Malfoy clambered to his teacher's aid helping him to his feet again. He breathed heavily and clenched his teeth as he lifted the sleeve of his cloak to reveal the dark mark imprinted on his forearm by his only master.

The pain lasted only moments before fading away leaving his mark hot to the touch. Snape looked at Malfoy, his eyes wide.

"The Dark Lord." He gasped and then spoke to Malfoy. "We are being summoned Draco. Quickly! Gather your things. I'm taking you home."

….

Dancing flames flicker in the marble lined fireplace. Its light illuminates the room beyond. White pillars strategically placed stretch high into the darkness above. No portraits were hung on the dimly lit walls, nor where there any other decorations that you would often find scattered about in any normal house. This room contained none of those things. All that could be seen through the shadowy darkness was a long table surrounded by ornate chairs and a mahogany floor where a long outline of a giant snake could be seen slithering about.

He paced back and forth over the hardwood floor, each step echoing throughout the otherwise empty room. His wand twisted as he rolled his long, pale fingers over it. As he approached the fireplace, the flickering light revealed his dark, menacing eyes. His tightly pressed lips and two slits for nostrils resembled qualities more snakelike than human. Lord Voldermort was angry.

The chairs surrounding the long table were not unoccupied. All around Death Eaters sat silently, waiting. Fear kept them still and quiet. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, along with Macnair, Dolohov, Karkaroff, Travers, Mulciber, Rookwood, and Wormtale all sat motionless, patiently awaiting their master's word. Along the floor, the snake curled up beside Voldermort. Her tongue tasted the air, and she hissssssed.

"Patience Nagini." Came the cool, high pitched voice. "Soon you will have your feast."

The nervous twitches and wide eyed expressions of all those who sat all along the table went unnoticed by the dark lord. He was busy thinking, planning his next move. The boy still lives. The boy who thwarted his every attempt, still lives. Harry Potter was a threat and needed to be destroyed and he, Lord Voldermort, would do it himself. But how? After all his planning, all his attempts; all of it had failed. This time would be different. This time, it would work and the boy who lived would be no more. He realized his mistake. It was his direct approach that went so wrong. This time he would take a different route. He would attack the boys heart; those close to him; those he loved. That was Potters weakness. That would be his downfall, that would be his undoing.

"M..Mm..My Lord?" Whispered a shaky voice from the table.

The snake reared its head and hissed loudly at the noise. Voldermort did not turn to face him but kept staring into the fire while he spoke. "What is it this time Lucius? Do you require assistance to follow a simple instruction to speak only when spoken to?"

"N..No my lord. It's just…" Lucius took a deep breath. "We were wondering what you plan next."

Voldermort turned and walked slowly toward the shaky Lucius. "Your tone suggests discomfort. Does my presence in your home disturb you Lucius?"

"Of course not. You are welcome here always."

"The presence of the Dark Lord in the house of Malfoy is a great honor my lord." Exclaimed Bellatrix.

The slit for lips on his pale face formed into something that could be considered a smile. "Thank you Bellatrix. You are my most trusted Death Eater and the others would be wise to follow suit." He looked down upon the others, studying each of them in turn. His eyes lingered a moment longer on Lucius and was only broken by the loud _**CRACK**_ that indicated the immediate arrival of his last followers.

"You're late Severus." Said Voldermort.

"Apologies, my lord." Snape bowed to his master. "The school is under protective spells. Young Mr. Malfoy and I had to leave its boundaries before disappearing."

"Dumbledore was always a bit too overprotective of his pupils. Come, Sit."

Voldermort motioned Snape to a chair beside his. Malfoy was directed to the chair next to his parents. He stood at the end of the table and looked upon them all before speaking. "I have summoned you all here this evening for one simple reason." He paused. "Harry Potter still lives."

As he recounted his futile attempts that should have seen to the boys demise, he walked up and down the length of the table speaking not so much to the death eaters but more to himself. His words reverberated and echoed off the unseen walls as if the very shadows themselves preached them back upon the listeners. While most of their heads were turned down only listening to the dark lord, the eyes of Beletrix Lestrange were the only ones who gazed with admiration for her master as he paced back and forth.

"What say you Dolohov?" Voldermort asked.

Dolohov stammered and rose from his chair. Inclining his head in a bow he replied. "The boy seems to have had some help from The Order." He looked up into the face of his master and then quickly returned his gaze to the floor. "Though there is no doubt that their forces are reduced with the Dog Sirius Black dead."

The laugh of Beletrix filled the room and a small curl formed in the corner of Voldemort's face. "Yes the death of the dog does have its benefits Dolohov." Voldemort's smile vanished and the next words that issued from him were more menacing not only to Dolohov, but all the surrounding death eaters. "But hardly a victory by any means!"

The angry words stung like a thousand needles penetrating their bodies. Malfoy began to shake and was at once comforted by the loving arms of his mother. An image of Harry flashed in his mind's eye. The shirtless boy wrapping his bloodied hand. The piercing blue eyes looking down at him. The sweet taste of his lips soothed Draco's mind and his heart slowed to a normal beat once more.

Voldermort turned his head and peered at Malfoy. It was almost as if he could somehow see into the blonde boys mind. To hear his thoughts. To see his very dreams. The dark lord was after all a very accomplished Oclumense. He could tell almost at once when someone was lying to him or keeping something from him. And he knew in an instant that Draco Malfoy was keeping secrets from him. He saw the images of the Potter boy. Saw his naked torso. Felt his lips press against his. It was disgusting and Voldermort felt a rage boil to his surface.

Voldemort took a deep breath spoke calmly. "Draco Malfoy. Son of Lucius and Narcissa. Come forth and stand before Lord Voldemort."

Narcissa held tight to her son and walked with him.

"Leave the boy Narcissa." Said the cool, high pitched voice. She shook her head ever so slightly and then at once let go of her son.

Malfoy moved closer making sure never to look directly at Voldermort. Instead, he kept his gaze on the wood floor and stopped when he could see the black cloak and pale white fingers clutching his wand. His heart began to pound.

"What say you, Draco?" Asked Voldemort. When the only response he got in return was a small shake of his head, he spoke again. Only this time it was in more of a vicious tone. "Liesssssss." He hissed. "Let me show you what happens when someone tries to deceive Lord Voldemort!"

The dark lord raised his wand and pointed it directly at Malfoy's face. Narcissa Screamed and moved to protect her son but was at once deflected by McNair who held her back by the arms. Lucius Malfoy got to his feet and rushed to aid his wife but was also held back by Dolohov and Wormtail. All around the death eaters rushed over to Lucius and Narcissa trying to hold them back. Narcissa screamed again and fought against the hands that held her. And through it all, Malfoy stood still on the spot and stared past the tip of the wand and directly into Voldemort eyes.

"I will never work for you!" Spoke Malfoy through gritted teeth and spat in Voldemort face.

Then many things happened all at once. There was a loud _**BANG.**_ A Flash of Red light. Screams and cries filled the entire room. Another flash. Three death eaters flew across the room. One limp body smashed into the wall and fell with a crash to the floor. The table raised high into the air and with another loud _**BANG**_, Splintered and shattered into debris which fell back down showering them all.

Voldemort watched the scurrying Death Eaters and in an absolute rage, He raised his wand and uttered the unspeakable curse "Avada Kadavra." A flash of Green light exploded from the tip of his wand and hit Narcissa directly in the chest.

Malfoy turned his head, and through the falling wooden splinters saw the curse hit his mother and watched as her life force left this world and her body fell almost gracefully to the floor and was quite still. In his utmost horror at his mother's lifeless body, Draco heard another loud _**BANG**_ and watched as another killing curse removed the life force from his father's body and fell with a crash next to his wife. Malfoy stood still on the spot just staring at his dead parents.

"This is what happens when you disobey Lord Voldemort! Let this be a warning to you all!" He spoke next directly to Malfoy. "Let this be a warning to you, Draco." Voldemort stood tall and announced to them all. "This is a new day. The beginning of the end! The end of Harry Potter. We will use those who are closest to him. We will attack the most vulnerable place. HIS HEART! And I, Lord Voldemort will get to Potter with him." Voldemort pointed his wand at Draco as if it were an extension of his own bony finger. "Wormtale, escort young Mr. Malfoy to the dungeon. Severus, bring me their wands."

Wormtale grasped Malfoy by his arms and forced him with a vigorous shake toward the doors that lead down to the dungeon. He heard the victorious laughter of the other Death Eaters and watched as Beletrix with a shrieking laugh race to the open window, point her wand at the sky and a burst of emerald and red sparks swirled from its tip and flew upwards high above.

The clouds in the night sky were thrust outwards from the initial blast of the spell and as the sparks and smoke cleared, there left was the unmistakable shape of a massive skull; and snake crawling in its eye and out of its mouth. The Dark Mark hovered over the vast expanse of Malfoy Manor.

Wormtale threw Draco through the door of the dark, damp dungeon with such force that he went hurling, head first, to the far end of the room and slammed into the wall. If he hadn't raised his arm to protect his head, he knew the brunt of the impact would have surely knocked him out cold. The door slammed shut behind the death eater leaving Draco in complete and total darkness. He could hear footsteps from the floor above moving this way and that. Muffled voices with no clear definitive words blended into the noise. Somewhere in the blackness of the dungeon a mouse squeaked and scurried away and the knowledge of the pain and suffering which he was sure to be coming his way flooded his mind. Draco knew the Dark Lord was not finished with him and wanted nothing more in that instance to be given a kiss, not by Harry, but by a Dementor. At least that would be quick. As the hectic noises died slowly away, Draco cold discern a voice with utmost clarity. "Leave the bodies McNair, so that Nagini may feast." The words echoed through his mind and he knew that _**"Leave the bodies."**_ Meant the corpses of his recently murdered parents. Not being able to suppress his emotions any longer, he buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

Several days passed. Or was it several weeks? Time was fleeting; and the fact that there were no windows by which to even tell what time of day it was made the hours or days blend together. He had no idea how long he was there for. No clue as to it being day or night. The only thing that gave him a sense of any time at all was when the dungeon door opened slightly to make way for his pathetic meals. All his days and nights were spent in insolated darkness. Having been subjected to this for so long, his vision adapted so that he could see rough shapes and outlines albeit without clarity or definition. His bed was nothing more than a single ragged sheet that smelled of must and mold. He spent most of his time sleeping. The prospect of escape was simply unmanageable without a wand and he was quite positive that just beyond the door lay not freedom, but certain death. The only possible means by which to escape was in his dreams.

This evening, however, Draco sat bolt upright, back against the damp cold stone wall, listening intently to the muffled conversation coming from the room above him. He found it difficult at first to understand the voices, but with concentration came clarity and he was able to make out what was being said.

"I understand your reasoning, Severus." Said the cool, calm voice of Lord Voldermort. "He has shown outstanding abilities and aptitude of a pure blood wizard. Qualities befitting a death eater."

There was a pause; and then came the voice of Severus Snape. "I do not question my Lord's intentions. Draco will make an excellent death eater I am sure. It is, however, a great concern that the boy has not attended his classes in more than a fortnight. I am here to tell you that Dumbledore is becoming increasingly anxious and suspicious."

"Dumbledore!" Screeched Voldemort, and he laughed. "The old man is of no concern to me." The laughing subsided and his voice became sharp, almost violent. "Dumbledore will have his puppet returned unharmed. That is if the boy performs the task I shall give him."

"What task does my lord have in mind for the boy?" Asked Snape.

"That is of no concern to you."

"I only ask so that I may help him. Make sure…" Snape was cut off.

"Do not question me Severus!" Snapped Voldermort.

"Apologies my lord." Responded Snape.

There was a sigh and then "Thank you Severus, for bringing me this information. It is time I speak to the boy. Bring him to me!" hissed Voldermort. Judging by the tone in his voice, it was not a simple request; but a direct order.

Draco listened as the footsteps made their way across the room, through a door, and down the steps. There was a series of clicking noises and the door to the dungeon swung open on squeaky hinges, revealing the dark, unmistakable outline of Severus Snape. The light struck his eyes with blinding fury and he could not help himself from squinting. "Come with me Draco." Said Snape and he followed his head of house back up the stairs.

The room was filled with light from the afternoon sun and as they rounded the corner, Draco half expected to see the bodies of his dead parents lying in a heap on the floor along with the splintered debris from their once magnificent table. The room, however, was not what he had expected. The table chairs, and bodies were all cleared away. The walls were striped, curtains removed, and all that remained was peculiar black crow perched on the window sill, and a high back chair for which rested Lord Voldermort; the giant snake, Nagini, curled up at his side.

"Thank you Severus. You may go." Said Voldermort, waving his hand in dismissal.

Snape said nothing; but bowed to his master and exited the room; leaving Malfoy and Voldermort alone. They spent several long minutes eyeing each other. Each waiting for the other to speak or make a move. Malfoy pictured in his mind's eye throwing himself at the beast before him, ripping his wand from his hands and subjecting him to the same fate that his parents met. Voldermort smiled. It was as though he could read his mind. Hear his thoughts. No sooner than those questions crossed his mind, he erased them immediately; remembering that Voldermort could indeed do all of that.

Voldermort waved his wand in an almost graceful gesture and conjured another chair for which he motioned Draco to sit. Draco hesitated a moment, then without a word, sat and looked up at his parents murderer.

"My previous attempts to get to Harry Potter have been up until now unsuccessful; as I am sure you are well aware. That, however, is about to change. I understand now where I went wrong. All this time I spent trying to get to him. Now, Harry Potter will come to me." Voldermort leaned closer to Draco. "Do you know why?"

"No."

"I have his heart. I have his future. I, Lord Voldermort, have you, Draco. "

"And how, exactly, is that going to work?" Said Draco, sneering. "He doesn't even know where I am."

"He will."

Voldermort waved his wand, and with a lazy flick of the wrist, a desk appeared out of nowhere. Resting on top was a quill, ink bottle, and a piece of parchment.

"What's this!" Demanded Draco.

"You will write to him. Summon him for a… " Voldemort cleared his throat. "For lack of a better term, forbidden rondevu tonight."

Draco stood up, knocked the chair down and rounded on Voldermort. "I'll do no such thing! You can't make me!"

The Dark Lord smiled mockingly. "Can't I?"

Voldermort began to raise his wand and Draco, seeing this, made a run for it. He tripped over the fallen chair, regained his balance and doubled back toward the door. He was almost there. Just an arm's length away. He reached out to grab it and… He was standing behind the desk, quill clutched tightly in his hand. The parchment before him which was blank only a moment before now had writing on it. Writing that upon closer inspection was clearly his own.

How did he come to be standing there holding a quill? Who wrote this letter? He was confused. What on earth could have caused a sudden black out, wiping all recollection from the events that have transpired from the moment he very nearly got away? Malfoy shook his head as if by doing so would dislodge the forgotten memories that led him here; but simply could not remember. Then he looked down at the parchment, the ink still wet. It was a short letter, direct with its intentions, and written by his own hand.

_Potter. Meet me. Tonight. 11 o'clock. Hogs mead. Come alone._

_Draco_

He didn't remember writing these words; could not fathom doing something and then immediately forgetting. He would never willingly, lure Harry into a trap. "How.." But before he could finish, it hit him, hard. Voldermort realized that he would never willingly submit Harry or anyone else into harm's way. That the only way he could get him to put quill to parchment would be under the influence of an unforgivable curse. The cruciatus curse would take too long and leave him weak and pathetic. Besides, Voldermort wanted it done quickly. As he was still alive, Draco thought, he wouldn't use the killing curse either. He did, after all, need him. That left only one unforgivable curse. "The Imperious Curse." Draco said aloud.

"Clever boy." Replied Lord Voldemort. "Very, very good indeed."

Draco took a deep, long breath and slumped back down on the chair. The realization of what just transpired and what will inevitably be, left him feeling helpless. He knew that whatever happened tonight, it would not be of his own volition. He would remember nothing of it at all. He will awake when the curse is lifted and know not of Harry's fate. Weather he's alive or dead. It would happen, tonight, against his every will and without prejudice. And there was nothing, nothing he could do about it.

"Are you ready, Draco?"

"I'll fight it." Draco whispered. And raising his head so that their eyes met, he said "I don't know how, but I will fight back."

It happened in slow motion. He saw Voldermort rise from his high back chair in one fluid motion that seemed to take an eternity. His midnight black cloak dancing on the breeze from his wake as he moved a few steps closer. Nagini raised her head just as the Dark Lord raised his wand, their movements in complete synchronicity. "Imperio." The scene before Malfoy dissolved as his eyes glazed over and pupils began to dilate; leaving Lord Voldermort in complete control of his body.


End file.
